dragonballfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Emmy Rossum
Emmanuelle Grey „Emmy“ Rossum (* 12. September 1986 in New York City) ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie wurde mit den Filmen The Day After Tomorrow und Das Phantom der Oper im Jahr 2004 weltweit bekannt. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Emmy wurde als Tochter einer jüdischen Familie in New York geboren. Sie hat keine Geschwister.emmyrossumfan.com: Biography Ihr Vater ist ein Bankier, ihre Mutter Fotografin.celebritywonder.com: Emmy Rossum Als sie drei Jahre alt war, ließen sich ihre Eltern scheiden. Die Beziehung zum Vater verlief daraufhin nicht sehr eng. Mit sieben Jahren trat Rossum auf Empfehlung ihrer Kindergärtnerin dem Kinderchor der Metropolitan Opera bei. Sie ging auf die Spence School in Manhattan, bis die Lehrer sie aufgrund ihres häufigen Fehlens vor ein Ultimatum stellten: Entweder sie würde sich auf ihre Schullaufbahn konzentrieren und die Karriere hinten anstellen, oder sie müsse die Schule verlassen. Rossum entschied sich für letzteres und machte bei der University of Nebraska-Lincoln online ihren High-School-Abschluss. Karriere Als Kind trat Emmy Rossum in der Metropolitan Opera in über 50 Opern auf, unter anderem Tschaikowskis The Queen of Spades und dem von Franco Zeffirelli geleiteten Carmen. Gesungen hat sie mit Plácido Domingo, Luciano Pavarotti, Dolly Parton und anderen. Ihre Schauspiel-Karriere begann mit Fernsehshows wie Law & Order (1997), As the World Turns (1999), und The Practice (2001). Außerdem verkörperte sie Audrey Hepburn in der Audrey Hepburn Story, mit Jennifer Love Hewitt (2000). Rossum wirkte seitdem in diversen Filmen mit, z B. Songcatcher (2000), It Had to Be You (2000), Mystic River (2003) und The Day After Tomorrow (2004). In letzterem spielte sie die Freundin von Jake Gyllenhaal. Ihren internationalen Durchbruch feierte Emmy Rossum im Dezember 2004 in der Rolle der Christine Daaé in Das Phantom der Oper, einer Filmversion von Andrew Lloyd Webbers gleichnamigen Musical. An der Seite von Gerard Butler und Patrick Wilson drehte sie als 16-jährige und sang sämtliche Stücke selbst. Dies brachte ihr eine Reihe von Auszeichnungen, Preisen und eine Golden Globe-Nominierung ein. Rossum hatte die Bühnenversion des Musicals vorher nie gesehen und konnte von daher unvoreingenommen an die Rolle herangehen. Erst nach dem Dreh sah sie sich eine Aufführung an. Für die Rolle informierte sie sich über die verschiedensten Dinge wie Degas’ Malereien im Musee d’Orsay (um die Körperhaltung einer Ballerina annehmen zu können) oder spirituelle Kontaktaufnahme mit Verstorbenen (um Christines Beziehung zu ihrem toten Vater und dem „Engel der Musik“ besser nachvollziehen zu können). Die letzte Rolle Emmy Rossums war die der Jennifer Ramsey in Poseidon. In dem Film von Wolfgang Petersen spielt sie die Tochter von Kurt Russell. Der Film kam am 12. Mai 2006 in die Kinos und bekam eher durchwachsene Kritiken, worauf er auch mehr oder weniger floppte. Nach diesem Blockbuster will Emmy als nächstes einen „kleineren und intimeren“ Film drehen. Zuletzt war sie auf der Bühne in Williamstown als Julia in Romeo und Julia zu sehen. Nachdem Emmy Rossum aufgrund ihres Erfolgs mit Das Phantom der Oper mehrere Angebote für Plattenverträge und Musikalben bekommen hatte, nahm sie über einen längeren Zeitraum als Produktion von Geffen Records ein Album namens Inside Out auf. Es wurde am 23. Oktober 2007 veröffentlicht. Im Vorfeld waren bereits drei Lieder daraus im iTunes Store zum Download verfügbar, weitere Clips konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch auf ihrer MySpace-Seite angehört werden. MySpace: Emmy Rossum Persönliches Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter lebt Emmy Rossum in Manhattan. Von 2004 bis 2005 hatte sie eine Beziehung mit David Wildenstein, einem Mitglied der Millionärsfamilie Wildenstein, die aber zerbrach. Laut eigener Aussage würde sie niemals eine Beziehung mit einer Berühmtheit anfangen, da dies durch das automatisch große Medieninteresse viel zu öffentlich sei. Momentan studiert Rossum an der Columbia University. Sie hat einen Kurs in Kunstgeschichte absolviert, inspiriert von ihren Degas-Studien in Paris. Kürzlich wurde sie Botschafterin für YouthAIDS. Zitate Filmografie * 1999: Genius * 2000: Songcatcher * 2000: It Had to Be You * 2000: The Audrey Hepburn Story * 2001: An American Rhapsody * 2001: Happy Now * 2002: Passionada * 2003: Nola * 2003: Mystic River * 2004: The Day After Tomorrow * 2004: Das Phantom der Oper (The Phantom of the Opera) * 2006: Poseidon * 2008: Dragonball Z Realfilm Diskografie Alben Weblinks * * Offizielle Webpräsenz Quellen Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy Rossum, Emmy af:Emmy Rossum ar:إيمي روسوم az:Emmi Rossum bat-smg:Emmy Rossum be-x-old:Эмі Росам bg:Еми Росъм bs:Emmy Rossum ca:Emmy Rossum cs:Emmy Rossum cy:Emmy Rossum da:Emmy Rossum en:Emmy Rossum eo:Emmy Rossum es:Emmy Rossum et:Emmy Rossum eu:Emmy Rossum fi:Emmy Rossum fr:Emmy Rossum gl:Emmy Rossum he:אמי רוסום hr:Emmy Rossum hu:Emmy Rossum ia:Emmy Rossum id:Emmy Rossum io:Emmy Rossum is:Emmy Rossum it:Emmy Rossum ja:エミー・ロッサム ko:에미 로섬 la:Emmy Rossum li:Emmy Rossum lt:Emmy Rossum lv:Emmija Rosama mk:Еми Россум ms:Emmy Rossum nl:Emmy Rossum no:Emmy Rossum oc:Emmy Rossum pl:Emmy Rossum pt:Emmy Rossum ro:Emmy Rossum ru:Россум, Эмми simple:Emmy Rossum sk:Emmanuelle Greyová Rossumová sq:Emmy Rossum sr:Еми Росум sv:Emmy Rossum th:เอ็มมี รอสซัม tr:Emmy Rossum uk:Еммі Россум vi:Emmy Rossum zh:艾美·羅森